Deltéo
The Deltéo region is a region in the Pokémon world. It is the setting of Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions, as well as Pokémon Infinity Version. It is far away from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions, and the Pokémon that inhabit Deltéo are diverse and different from those seen in other locations. The Deltéo region is divided into three smaller, separate continents; each is visited on the player character's quest to become a Pokémon Master and represents one of the three primary states of existence: *'Northern Deltéo' - This land is a techno-organic utopia where its residents live in paradise; its towns, cities, and other areas are based on several real-world locations as they could appear in the distant future. Life is prosperous in Northern Deltéo, for its soil is said to have been blessed by the legendary New Beginnings Pokémon, Ozoridrey. *'Southern Deltéo' - This land is a scarred and war-torn wasteland where its residents struggle to survive; its towns, cities, and other areas are based on several real-world locations as they appeared in ancient times. Death's shadow looms over Southern Deltéo like a dark cloud, for its soil is said to have been cursed by the legendary Final Endings Pokémon, Vernirox. *'Central Deltéo' - This land of mystery is said to be all that remains of the original Deltéo region, as well as the place where the secrets of life, death, and the afterlife are unlocked. Central Deltéo is connected to both Northern and Southern Deltéo via monorail; past and future become one through its towns, cities, and other areas, which are based on several real-world locations as they appear in the present-day. People of both Northern and Southern Deltéo fear this land as a place where the boundaries between life and death seem to have been erased by some powerful, unknown force. Etymology and design concept Etymology "Deltéo" is derrived from "delta" (Δ), the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In most instances, delta is symbollic of change, a major theme in Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions. Design concept Unlike other regions in the Pokémon world, the Deltéo region is not based on a particular real-world location. Rather, the towns, cities, and other areas located on the three continents that comprise it are based on several real-world locations as they looked in ancient times (Southern Deltéo), how they look in the present-day (Central Deltéo), and how they could look in the distant future (Northern Deltéo). History Mythological events Dated history Contemporary history ''Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions'' Between Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions and Pokémon Infinity Version ''Pokémon Infinity Version'' Cities, routes, and other locations Demographics Cities and towns Landmarks Bridges and tunnels Anime-exclusive locations Routes Geography Climate Like the Unova region, the Deltéo region's climate depends solely on the time of year. The region is susceptible to national seasonal change; spring, summer, autumn, and winter each last approximately thirty days (each season recurs three times within a single year). With every season comes unique weather patterns, special events, and new kinds of wild Pokémon. Deltéo League The Deltéo League is the regional Pokémon League of the Deltéo region. After defeating eight Gym Leaders and obtaining their respective Badges as proof, Pokémon Trainers are allowed to enter the Pokémon League for a chance to battle the Elite Four and regional Champion. ''Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions'' Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion ''Pokémon Infinity Version'' Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Trivia Category:Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions